


Glasses

by fliffen



Series: WinterHawk one-shots [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When did you get glasses?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Bucky's hair is tied back in a messy bun, Clint loves it like that. He's sitting at the island counter in the commons kitchen. Clint slides his arms over his shoulders and kisses Bucky's temple. 

"Hey, babe." Bucky turns to look at him and Clint pulls away surprised, Bucky's looking at him through black framed glasses.

"When did you get glasses?" 

Bucky turns to face him on the bar stool. "Yesterday. Do they look weird?" Bucky looks so shy about it. Clint's pretty sure he just fell in love with him all over again.

"They're adorable!"

Bucky's face cracks into a smile. He stretches his arms out and pulls Clint down so that he can kiss him. Clint pulls away from him chuckling.

“You kinda look like a hipster.” Bucky furrows his brows and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I feel like that's an insult.”

“No.” Clint pauses for a moment. “Ok, maybe it could be an insult, but only if you're the guy in front of me at Starbucks ordering a tall Frappuccino with 3 pumps of this and 4 pumps of that”.

“Yuck, I'd like mine with just sugar and cream please.”

They both laugh.

“Well, how about Coffee then?” Clint offers. “I’d love to show off how hot my boyfriend is in glasses.”

“Your so vane sometimes.”

“Only when it comes to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally bothered to get a smart phone and now I’ve been using it to write short fanfics when I’m stuck waiting places. Thus I thought I’d make a collection of them, so I'd post stuff more often.  
> I hope you liked this one.


End file.
